Promise From Best Friend
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: AU-Story / "Promise me... you'll make her happy..." That's the last word Kuon heard from Oliver. The Operation is falied and Oliver was dead. Kuon always remember how Oliver loved someone that he also love. And how they become together. And now, after Oliver was dead, can he become the one who she loved? And when the memory of his friend is haunted him, can he keep the promise?


"Maaf pangeran, kami gagal menyelamatkannya. Operasi kami hentikan karena penyakitnya lebih parah dari yang kami bayangkan..."

Hening.

Suasana yang bisa dirasakan saat itu hanyalah suasana mencekam. Selama 4 jam operasi yang dijalani oleh seorang Oliver, disaat kami menunggu kabar baik yang akan diberikan, hanya dua buah kalimat itu yang menghancurkan semuanya. Baik Hayden, Sieg, Aslan, Max, dan juga Ivan—tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara satu patah katapun.

Namun satu hal yang kulihat saat itu hanyalah ekspresi dari Claire yang tampak diam mematung. Mata sapphirenya tampak terlihat kosong, dan aku bisa melihat kalau mulutnya bergetar, namun tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang presentasi keberhasilannya sudah meningkat hingga 50%?!" Sieg tampak meninggikan suaranya. Tentu saja, karena berita tim kedis dari Dres Van yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Oliver yang membuatnya berada di meja operasi saat ini.

"Kami sudah berusaha sekuat yang bisa kami lakukan—tetapi penyakit pangeran Oliver terlalu berat untuk kami tangani—"

"B—Bohong!" Semua orang menoleh pada gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata biru itu, "O—Oliver mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan menyerah... I—ia bilang ia akan sembuh dan membantu lebih banyak orang lain."

"Claire," Aslan mencoba untuk menenangkan [Nama] yang tampak panik mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu.

"Pangeran Oliver tidak pernah menyerah—beberapa kali jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak, dan kami mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikannya. Tetapi, jika kami meneruskan operasi ini maka pangeran akan meninggal di dalam meja operasi," semuanya tampak tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, "ia meminta pada kami, untuk memberikannya sedikit waktu jika memang operasi tidak berjalan lancar. Itulah sebabnya kami tidak bisa membuat resiko untuk meneruskan operasi yang bisa membuatnya meninggal di tempat..."

...

"Te—tetapi..." Aslan mencoba untuk menenangkan [Nama], namun aku segera menghentikannya dengan menepuk pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Bisa dikatakan, Claire sudah menjadi bagian dari kami semua. Memang aneh karena seorang rakyat biasa, berkumpul dengan para pangeran—tetapi Claire memiliki sebuah daya tarik tersendiri.

Ini bukan soal wajah ataupun harta—namun sifatnya yang benar-benar menjadi magnet tersendiri untuk kami.

"Claire..."

"K—Kuon..." tidak ada suffix pangeran lagi, tetapi itu memang keinginanku dan juga Oliver aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku membawa tubuh Claire dan mendekapnya dengan perlahan seolah tubuh itu akan jatuh jika aku tidak memeganginya, "—ia akan baik-baik saja bukan...?"

...

"—kita akan menemuinya..."

Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya—dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

.

"**Promise from Best Friend"**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance / Angst / Friendship

**Pairing : **KuonxOCxOliver

**Warning : **AR-Story, Character Death, Angsty!

**Be My Princess 2 (c) Voltage Inc.**

**.**

"Normal" / "_Flashback_"

"_Hei Kuon, kudengar kau memilih Claire juga untuk mengikuti wawancara calon istrimu?" _

_Aku melihat pangeran Oliver yang tampak datang ke ruanganku satu hari setelah pesta malam itu selesai. Memang, aku memilih gadis itu karena ia tidak terlalu mencolok dan yang terpenting adalah ia tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang tampak tidak malu untuk mendekat meskipun aku sudah memberikan sinyal untuk menyingkir._

"_Merepotkan, tetapi aku harus melakukannya agar yang mulia tidak lagi memaksaku untuk ikut dalam pesta bodoh seperti ini," aku kembali berkutat dengan buku yang ada di tanganku. Pangeran Oliver yang tampak menghela nafas kecewa meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menatapku, "—apa."_

"_Aku ingin Claire ikut ke kerajaan Altaria—sebenarnya dengan tujuan yang sama denganmu," aku menatapnya tajam. Yang benar saja, memang aku tidak tertarik dengan rakyat biasa seperti gadis itu, tetapi pada akhirnya aku membutuhkannya agar aku tidak perlu mendengarkan hal-hal tidak penting dari kakekku, "ayolah kumohooon!"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak memakai salah satu gadismu itu?" Pangeran Oliver memang memiliki banyak perempuan yang digosipkan bersama dengannya. Dan mungkin, ia menggunakan gadis itu untuk menghilangkan gosip yang beredar tentangnya._

"_Yang mulia akan langsung tahu kalau aku hanya ingin menghindar dari permintaannya. Makanya aku butuh seseorang yang berbeda dari yang lainnya," aku melihat pangeran Oliver yang tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "dan kukira [Nama] berbeda... aku tidak bisa merasakan kue yang ia buat. Tetapi—ada perasaan hangat dan juga nyaman saat memakannya. Begitu juga dengan saat bersama dengannya..."_

_Aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku dan menatap pangeran Oliver yang tampak menunggu jawaban yang ia inginkan dariku. Karena penyakit yang tidak diketahui asalnya di Altaria, pangeran Oliver terkadang kehilangan indera perasanya sehingga ia tidak bisa merasakan masakan apapun. Terdiam sejenak, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdecak kesal._

"_Baiklah, terserah saja..."_

**.**

**.**

Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak menyerah dan masih mempertahankan Claire untuk datang ke Oriens, apakah semua ini tidak akan terjadi?

"Pangeran..." suara itu menyadarkanku saat aku melamun karena rasa kantuk. Kent tampak membawa selimut dan menatap kearahku, "...apakah anda ingin kubawakan bantal? Anda bisa sakit jika tertidur seperti itu..."

"...aku tidak apa-apa, kemarikan selimut itu Kent," Kent menatap padaku dengan tatapan heran sebelum memberikannya padaku. Aku berjalan, melihat Claire yang tampak tertidur di samping Oliver yang masih tidak sadar dengan alat-alat yang membingungkan tampak menempel di tubuhnya. Aku juga baru sadar jika semua pangeran dari enam kerajaan lainnya berada disana menunggu Oliver.

Bahkan pangeran Ivan dan juga Sieg sekalipun.

Aku meletakkan selimut pada punggung Claire, menatap kearah gadis yang pernah dan masih kucintai itu. Matanya tampak bengkak karena menangis—ia tidak pernah seterpuruk ini ketika aku mengenalnya, dan itu terlihat menyakitkan.

"...on..." suara yang tampak samar terdengar membuatku menoleh ke depan. Kent yang menemaniku juga tampak terkejut saat melihat mata hazel itu membuka perlahan, "...hei Kuon..."

"Oliver." Baru saja aku akan bergerak membangunkan [Nama] saat Oliver meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya yang tertutup oleh masker oksigen itu. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang memburu dari embun yang terlihat di masker oksigen itu, "sepertinya... aku sudah membuat semuanya cemas..."

"Kau sudah membuat_nya_ cemas," tawa lemah terdengar dari mulut Oliver saat aku mengatakan itu. Hening terlihat, saat Oliver tampak mengusap rambut Claire dengan perlahan. Kent hanya diam, dan tidak ada siapapun yang terbangun saat itu. Suara _'beep'_ ringan terdengar, menandakan kalau ia masih hidup, "hei Kuon..."

"Hm..."

"Kau mencintai Claire?"

Suaranya tampak semakin samar terdengar. Susah untuk mendengarkannya bahkan dalam kesunyian yang hanya dihiasi oleh suara alat pendeteksi jantung itu. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, perasaanku sama dengannya—namun pada akhirnya Claire memilihnya daripada aku.

"Ya."

Tetapi aku tidak mungkin bisa berbohong—tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Oliver saat itu dan keheningan kembali melanda. Tidak hingga ia mendengar alat pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi keras. Disaat grafik jantung Oliver semakin melemah hingga titik dimana grafik itu hanya akan menunjukkan garis lurus.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter—" Kent bergerak cepat, sementara aku segera mendekat dan mencoba untuk membangunkan yang lainnya. Namun tangan itu mencengkramku dengan kuat meskipun terlihat gemetar seolah ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya hanya untuk menahanku.

"Ja—jangan bangunkan mereka..."

"Kau bercanda?! Dan kau akan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada_nya_?!"

"Aku—tidak bisa... hanya melihatnya yang akan menangis saat melihatku pergi, bahkan untuk membayangkannya sudah membuatku tidak bisa mengatakannya..." aku bisa melihat air matanya yang tampak keluar. Dan suaranya yang semakin terdengar kesusahan.

"Simpan saja tenagamu, Kent akan kembali dengan dokter dan akan menolongmu..."

"Berjanjilah padaku... kau akan menjaganya..."

"Berhentilah berbicara—"

"Oliver...?" Suara itu membuatku menoleh dan menemukan [Nama] yang terbangun dan melihat kami berdua. Tidak ada waktu untukku menjelaskan semua ini—aku bisa melihat mata Oliver yang semakin menutup, dan bagaimana [Nama] tampak membulatkan matanya melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Claire..."

"O—Oliver, bertahanlah kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan? Kita akan bersama—" aku memberikan ruangan pada mereka, melihat bagaimana Oliver mencoba untuk tetap sadar meskipun saat ini aku tahu bahkan hanya untuk bernafas, ia sudah kesusahan.

"C—Claire... ma—maafkan aku..."

"A—apa maksudmu..."

"Maaf..."

"A—aku tidak mengerti... Oliver kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku! Kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun—dan kita akan kembali ke Altaria kau akan sembuh bukan?" Oliver hanya memberikan senyumannya yang biasa, untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia melepaskan masker oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya, menggenggam tangan [Nama], dan menariknya hingga tubuh Claire mendekat dan ia mencium bibir gadisnya itu.

"Oliver..." meskipun Oliver tidak bergerak, aku tahu ia bisa mendengarku berbicara, "—kau bisa memegang janjiku..."

Dan saat Claire mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, saat itulah grafik jantung Oliver sudah menunjukkan garis lurus. Sebuah tanda, jika di tubuh itu sudah tidak ada lagi kehidupan yang tampak disana. Kent datang bersama dengan dokter disaat kejadian itu terjadi. Alberto yang tampak membantu Kent untuk memanggil dokter—aku bisa melihat bagaimana shocknya ia saat melihat Oliver. Hayden dan juga yang lainnyapun tampak terbangun dan melihat itu—mereka hanya bisa diam.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti alat-alat yang digunakan oleh orang-orang itu, namun saat alat itu dikejutkan pada Oliver, aku tahu jika itu mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan kembali detak jantung Oliver yang sampai sekarang tidak kembali.

Beberapa kali kejutan dimana aku hanya bisa menahan Claire yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Oliver. Dan semua pangeran lainnya tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara. Hingga beberapa menit setelah itu, masih suara lengking alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu yang terdengar. Dengan grafik yang menggambarkan garis lurus.

...

"Bagaimana—" Sieg yang tentu merupakan tuan rumah dari negara ini yang pertama kali berbicara pada para dokter.

"Maafkan kami pangeran..." entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti jika saat itu Oliver sudah tidak ada lagi. Namun, semuanya masih terasa menyakitkan. Ia benci pemuda itu, yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, terlalu optimis dengan semua yang ada dihadapannya, selalu membuat_nya _tersenyum dan tertawa dengan candaannya.

Ia benci pada Oliver yang sudah merebut hati gadis itu.

"Oliver...?"

"Claire..." aku menahan tubuh Claire saat aku tahu ia akan benar-benar panik saat ini. Suaranya terdengar tenang, namun semuanya tahu kalau gadis itu akan benar-benar terpukul. Mereka tahu gadis itu tidak akan bisa menerima begitu saja kenyataan yang tiba-tiba di depan matanya.

"TIDAK!" Aku mencoba untuk menutupi pandangannya dari tubuh Oliver yang sekarang tertutupi oleh kain putih itu. Ia mencoba untuk memberontak, melepaskan dekapanku yang tentu tidak akan kubiarkan lepas begitu saja, "lepaskan aku Kuon! Oliver tidak mungkin—ia tidak mungkin meninggal begitu saja!"

"Claire tenanglah..."

"Mereka salah—ia bukan orang yang lemah seperti itu! Ia baik-baik saja, ia hanya—"

"Claire!" Aku mencoba untuk mengeratkan pelukanku lebih dalam, "tenanglah... ia tidak akan suka dengan ini... ia tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini..."

Dan malam itu, kerajaan Altaria kehilangan pangeran mereka—calon raja masa depan mereka, yang terkenal ramah dan juga periang. Tidak akan ada lagi seorang yang menyebalkan, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan tersenyum dalam semua situasi itu.

Tidak akan ada lagi seorang Oliver Button.

**.**

**I want to make english story, but my grammar was suck -_-**

**This is "What if" story. When Oliver get an operation, they failed and Oliver was dead. Leaving Claire and Kuon who surprisingly became so closed with Oliver and Claire (MC). So, after he get the last wish from Oliver—can he keep his promise to Oliver, to make her happy? Or will the memories of Oliver haunted him? A regret, and the love—can he become the one who she loved when she can't forget about her love with Oliver?**

**.**

**I'm trying to find BMP 2 Fandom but I can't find it, soo I put this story at this fandom ^^**


End file.
